This invention relates to polyfluorohydroxyisopropyl bicyclic and tricyclic carbostyril antihypertensives.
Allied Chemical Corporation, in British Pat. No. 1,029,048, discloses hexahalohydroxyisopropyl aryl derivatives as intermediates in the preparation of aromatic carboxylic acids.
Jones, E. S, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,405,177 and 3,541,152, discloses hexahalohydroxyisopropyl aromatic amines useful as intermediates in the preparation of azo dyestuffs, polyesters, polyamides, insecticides, plasticizers, and pharmaceuticals.
Gilbert, E. E., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,753, discloses aromatic amino derivatives of hexahaloacetone useful as insecticides.
German OS No. 2,552,993 discloses compounds containing a ureido or isoureido function which have utility as antihypertensive agents.
Myer, H., et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,807, discloses benzoquinolizine antihypertensive agents; the following compound is exemplary: ##STR1##
Many current antihypertensive agents produce unwanted side effects because of their undesirable mechanism of action. For example, guanethidine is an adrenergic neurone blocker, mecamylamine is a ganglion blocker, phenoxybenzamine is an .alpha.-adrenergic receptor blocker, and reserpine is a catecholamine depletor. Each of these mechanisms of action is undesirable because of the serious side effects produced. The compounds of this invention appear to lower blood pressure by a desirable mechanism of action - direct peripheral vasodilation - and, therefore have a distinct advantage over the above undesirable acting antihypertensive agents.
Furthermore, these compounds do not appear to produce central nervous system effects such as those seen with clonidine and .alpha.-methyldopa administration.